The Teeth that Never Came Out
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: I actually had this surgery that I'm writing about. I think Helga has an over bite so she goes in to have surgery by her orthodontist's opinion and Arnold helps her through it. It's kind of a flash back. R&R! Please read!:


The Teeth That Never Came Out  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Hey people! This is supposed to be a flashback of when Helga had "surgery". I had to have this same surgery that she is having in this fic, so I thought I'd write from my own experiences. It does seem that she has an overbite. I don't know if her jaw is screwed up, or her lip. You can review me with your thoughts. I know it's short, but inspiration hit me when I went to the orthosurgeon's for my 8 mo. Check up to see if my jaw is doing good. I have only one more appt. after that! Yea! After I get my freaking braces off! Anywayz, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold in any way, shape or form.  
  
It was snowing like mad outside. Helga had just made it into her office on time, luckily not getting any of the Christmas cards ruined. She didn't have to do much today, so she decided now would be the perfect time to put the Christmas cards in envelopes and mail them off. As she sifted through them, she stopped to look at her family. It was a dream to her. She had finally married the man of her dreams, and they had two beautiful children, if the rings on their left hands didn't convince anyone from high school (although, they did go out in High School, but no one thought they'd make it.) She looked at her husband with his football shaped head. He had passed his head shape onto their daughter and son. Unfortunately Helga's unibrow came on both children too. Helga smiled at the picture. They were so happy. Then as she was writing down one of the addresses, she came across one of her surgeons. This brought back memories of that day. *FLASHBACK* *Helga's POV* Eight o'clock in the morning, most people my age would be sleeping at this time during the summer. On July 21th, that wasn't the case for me. It started off like any other day would except there was one thing that kept running through my head. I would be having surgery in two hours. My orthodontist and orthosurgeons had this date and jaw fixing procedure planned for about 6 months (or at least that is when I found out about this). The day before I got all my last minute stuff crammed in, my pre-surgical physical, dentist appointment, orthosurgeon's pre-surgical appointment, and my orthodontist's pre-surgical appointment. Crimeny! That is the most appointment that I have ever had in one day! The part that seemed the longest was the drive to the hospital. When I got there, my boyfriend Arnold filled out a whole bunch of forms while I brushed my teeth one last time before the surgery. When they called my name, I was scared to death. The same thought was on my mind.I would be having surgery. I went into the room where they prep you to have the surgery, you know, they have the robes that you have to change into and they give you these ugly socks (That Rhonda would call a fashion nightmare) so that you won't slip. The guy that took my blood pressure was named Ned. I'll never forget him as long as I live. He made me a whole lot less scared to go into surgery. A few jokes later, they called me into the room where they would start my IV and give me the medicine to make me drowsy. It took three pokes just to get my IV started. That was the worst part. The lady would poke me, then she said that it didn't work so she would have to pull it out and try a different place. Crimeny! I mean, how many times does it take to get a little needle into your veins? I ended up with three stinkin' black and blue marks from that, one on the inside of my elbow and two on my two hands. Once my IV was finally in, one of my surgeons came to see me. They wheeled me into a huge green room as Arnold watched me go in there. He and I both had tears in our eyes. It's not that I was scared for my life, I was just scared for the fact that I would be having surgery. I'm having surgery for crimeny's sake! I'm guessing Arnold was thinking the same thing. As they wheeled me into the big room with green tiles and lots of lights with people in operating scrubs, reality hit me and hard. This was the last time that I would be like I was, with a huge overbite. After I got out of there, I wouldn't be a whole lot different, but I would be different, in a good way. Then a guy (who I later found out was named Arthur, my anesthesiologist), told me to close my eyes and when he said that, I don't know if he even told me to count back from ten, I just blacked out.  
  
When I woke up, I remember an Asian woman (Mona) standing over me. She was the nurse that took care of me in the recovery room. She peeked out of the curtains and called for someone to tell the surgeons that I had woken up. That's when I realized that I had a tube stuck down my nose. It hurt like hell! If you have had tubes down your throat, this is probably worse because it has to travel further. I was told later that I had two tubes but they took one out after surgery. Then one of my surgeons came in with my mom and checked my mouth. Dr. Tiloston (one of my surgeons, the other was Dr. Omier) told Mona to take out the remaining tube in my nose. That hurt like hell as well. It reached all the way to my stomach. The other had gone to my lungs. My lungs and stomach for crying out loud! Once that was finally out, he told the people in recovery that I could be brought to my room. That was weird. They wheeled me (obviously still on the bed) through a hallway and up an elevator. I was still pretty drowsy so I don't really remember it that well. When they reached my room, they told me to slide onto the other bed. I was a little more awake then and did that pretty easily. Arnold, Phoebe and a whole bunch of our classmates all came in to see how I did. My best friend, Phoebe gave me a CD that she had bought and a little container to put my teeth in that would be taken out. I later found out that the use of that container would have to be put on hold. This day's purpose was for me to have my mandible moved forward and to take out my upper wisdom teeth. (Don't ask how I knew that.) I had my lowers taken out six months before so there would be room to do my surgery. Little did I know that my upper wisdoms weren't removed. They couldn't be taken out because they were still too far up in my mouth to be removed! Crimeny! You'd think they would know that! That means that I will have to go in a few years from now and have them removed. I do know that there were people in other rooms in this hospital who had it a lot worse than me. Things seem a lot harder than they really are, like driving a car, or getting surgery like I had. I know there are a lot more surgeries that are a lot more complicated then the one that I had, but for now, this is enough for me (Helga G. Pataki!).and I'll all ways have my little tooth holder to remind me of that day.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* Helga just laughed at the thought. They never did take out her upper wisdom teeth. She opened up her desk drawer and there it was, that tooth holder that Phoebe gave her. She smiled and decided to include another note with the Christmas card:  
  
Dear Dr. Tilston, How's it going? Family doing fine? Mine is great. You know, when I came across yours and Dr. Omier's names, I realized that I never did have my upper wisdoms removed. I was wondering if you or Dr. Omier could take them out sometime. You can reach me at my office during the day or at home. I've enclosed my business card. I hope to be talking to you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Helga G. Pataki  
  
Ah how it felt great to know that she would someday get some use out of that tooth container that was never used for the teeth that never came out.  
  
How was it? Did it suck? I took this from my own experiences, so it may seem a little (or a lot) OOC. Wellz, I gots to go work on The Great Search and other random stories that keep popping into my head (I have an idea for a tennis one, a 9/11 idea, and a sophomore retreat one b/c we had to go to this sophmore retreat and it sucked and I thought Helga would feel the same way, except for the last part.). Plz review. Until then,  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
